Who's Answer is it Anyway? LS Edition
by TongueTwisted
Summary: H-H-H-hey guys! Now I'm back! It's a new Fan-Fic weighing down in my pack! In this brand new FF, we interview with good cheer, all of the LS characters, so lend an ear! I hope you read slow, this'll take long, you know! From Purge to Cole to Jimmybobjoe. Prepare for the RANDOMNESS... THE STUPIDNESS... AND THE AWESOMENESS YOU GREAT GUYS DESERVE!
1. Chapter 1

**TongueTwisted: Hi guys! ...I'm alone. So alone. FOREVER ALO-nope. I may... or may not... have another person joining us at one point... so... BANANANANANANANANANANANANA! Okay! Our first person to interview... the man in charge of the money, PUUUUURRRRRGGGGE! **

Purge: Hi everyone! It's a pleasure to be here!

TongueTwisted: It's a pleasure that you're pleasured to be here!

Purge: No. Just... no.

TongueTwisted: Darn... I can't wait until we reach an insane person to throw through the Brick Wall of Shame!

Purge: You totally got that from the 'Glass Door of Shame' from the LoZ reviews by The Shadow Heroine of Time.

TongueTwisted: Yes. I did. They are MAH waffles!

Purge: NO!

TongueTwisted: Fine...

Purge: Can we get to the Questions now?

Sure.

"Wait... why is our name not in front of a colon? And why am I using air quotes again?"

Because using our names was taking a LITTLE longer than I wanted.

"Makes... sense?"

Okay. First question: What is your biggest pet peeve?

"What? I'm you five... or, now four, years in the future! You should know!"

Dude. It's for the viewers. Please? Pwetty Pwease?

"Fine... well, my biggest pet peeve is when my brother, Theo, or TT's brother, who's name I will not say for safety reasons, takes my 3DS and screws with it without my permission."

Okay. What, so far, from my mind to yours, is the best fan-fic that I've come up with?

"Probably 'A Smashing Adventure', the one where we go to SSBB. Or SSB3/SSBU. If it at one point involves Villager, Mega Man, or Wii Fit Trainer, then yes. SSB3/SSBU. Why is it my favorite? Though it may SEEM I'm not to happy with there being tons of transformations, I'm pretty happy with how it turns out!"

Good! Good... so, another question! Blanabas?

"...What?"

Next question! Have you ever played Slender.

"Dude... when I first played that game, I (*&% a brick."

Purge shudders while I chuckle.

Final Question! What is the COOLEST thing you've done so far in LS?

"Sink into Shadow."

And, cut! Thanks for coming, and next time, we may have a VERY special guest being a co-host... MUHAHAHAH! CLIFF HANGER IN A PLOT-LESS FAN-FIC!


	2. No Sanity, No Questions

Welcome back to 'Who's Answer is it Anyway? LS edition'! In this episode, we have a very special guest, the SHADOW HEROINE OF TIME! Say HAI shadow!

:Shadow: Hai. HAI. HAAAAAAI!

Um... okay! In this SECOND episode- Shadow what are you- NO! NOT THE BRICK WALL OF SH-

:Shadow: (jumps through Brick Wall of Shame) WOOOOO! SECOND Chapterrrrrr!"

May have forgotten to mention this is a 9001 story building... and we're on the top... and that wall leads to open space...

Oops.

Well, in this episode, we're reviewing... MAMAJAMA! JK, we're reviewing... COLE.

"No, you're not."

Shut up Cole. It was a joke. Who we are REALLY reviewing is... the Dancin' Banana!

"TT! STOP! WE ALL COULD CARE LESS ABOUT UR FLIPPIN JOKES!"

Fine, Purge, we'll show the real person... PUT YOUR ICECUBES UP YOUR OWN BUTT FOR... The guy who just rebuilt the BWoS, JOOOOEEEEEYYYYY!

"... WEEEEEEEeeeeee..."

And he just threw himself through the wall... whatever... he'll be back in a sec...

"Hey-o!"

See? And the wall is fixed, too!

So... questions... questions... there are no questions... PORTAL 2 REFERENCE FOR THE WIN! Fine... we'll make some questions! What is your least favorite fruit?

"...Bananas. BECAUSE THEY MAKE PURGE HYYPER! IT *&^%ES THE CRAP OUT OF ME! I'M GONNA GO KIIIII...charge so I can use Kahmehameha..." He shouted before falling unconscious, a tranquilizer dart in his butt, and Shadow with a tranquilizer gun pointed at him.

:Shadow: ONLY I GETTA BE CRAZY!

Um... thanks Shadow... he nearly killed Purge... wanna help me throw him out the Brick Wall of Shame?

:Shadow: YES!

Okay... let's lug him out... there! He's gone...

Um... relatively short... and no legitimate questions... so let's skip to... THEO!

"HAI! I LIEK COMPUTAS!"

Yes, we know.

"I LEIK COMPUTAS! U LIEK COMPUTAS?!"

Um... yes?

"I LEIK! I LEIK! YAAAAAAAAY YOU CAN'T FIRE ME I QUIIIIIIIIIT!"

There. His crazy is over, and he's through the wall... sorry guys. No one was sane enough to ask any questions... so... see you next time!

:Shadow: BAAI!


End file.
